hitsuzen koi
by Ai Koi-hime
Summary: Kurogane and Fay find love with some help KuroFay plz r


Ok, here is my sugoi new Tsubasa ficcie. Its KuroFay as usual, when did I ever wriet anything else, and its really sugoi and awesome and I hope you all love it because it really is good and defs better than my last on. The title means 'Destined Love' according to my beta who watches _loads_ of nihongo anime so she knows what shes talking about. Plz r&r and tell me who much you like my ficcie or Ill set Ai Koi-hime, the character not me obviously, on you to use her powers and make you fall in love with your worst enemy if she feels like it which she probably wouldn't because fighting is bad.

3 3 3 3 3 3

Kurogane and Fay were walking alone down the street together in the latest city that Mokona had dropped them in which was really big and there were loads of people and shops and places to eat and everything. Syoaran was with Sakura being dragged around the shops because he was too kind to tell the bitch that he didn't want to spend time with her and her mendoksei talking and looking at and trying on new clothes that she would never wear or buy even though he woud perfer to be on his own thinking of the seme he met in the last city or looking for a new seme in this city because Syaran was the biggest uke that either of them had ever met.

"Its sugoi to be away from SAkura isn't it Kuro-chi" Fay crooned wrapping his upper body around Kuroganes strong muscular arm. "Shes such and annoying little bitch and I cant believe that Syaoram actaully wanted to get her memories and tamashi back even if he did know her for ages before now and how the baka hasnt realised that hes gay yet I dont know".

Kurogane grunted and shoke his arm to get Fay off and knock him to the floor where the mage landed heavily and tears started to well up in his topaz eyes. "Kuro-puu hats me what am I going to do?" Fay wailed.

"That wasnt very nice of you big man" someone said and Fay and Kurogame both turned round to see a young woman dressed in a bright pink and orange and purple kimono with hair as black as night flowing to her knees in a ponytale, skin the colour of caramel and eyes of pure onix watching them. "Im Ai Koi-hime and I think you should apologise to the blondie black guy".

"Who are you" Kurogane asked standing in front of Fay to protect him because he was smaller and weaker than Kurogane.

"A friend and I really like your hair. How did you get it so kawaii and shiny like that" Ai Koi-hime skipped up to Kurogane and jumped up to sit on his shoulders and play with his hair. "I bet that Fay-chan would live to play with your hair if you let him Kuro-chama".

"How do you know our names Ai Koi-hime-chan" Fay asked politely watching jealously as this girl did what he'd wanted to do for ages and ran her undeserving hands through Kurogane's short spiky wonderful hair.

"I know all about you guys and dont worry because Syaoran has ditched that baka bitch Sakurs and has found a sugoi guy to have yaoi sex with and its actually two guys who look like the king and the priest that he had crushes on back in his home world and there both taking really good care of him" Ai Koi-hime beamed jumping to the ground and bouncing around "I think you two should have sex as well."

""What I dont want to have sex with him" Kurogane yelled getting the attention of an old woman sweeping her front garden who glared at him and ushered her two grandchildren inside away from the evil gay man (a/n I hate people who hate gay people dont you cause the wordl woud be a lot better if more people were gay) and he blushed and towered over Ai Koi-hime. "Why would I want to have sex with that annoying mage"?

"Because I said so" Ai Koi-himes eyes glowed pink and a pink wave of energy spread over and wraped around Kurogane and Fay "Sugoi Koi Chikara Iku"! (a/n I used a translator for the last two words and it means Super Love Power Go which is an awesome name dont you think?)

Kurogane looked at Fay with his ruby eyes and Fay looked at Kurogane with his topaz eyes and they both felt heat spreading through their bodies and Fay felt like he was about to feint because Kurogaines presence was so overwhelming and dominating.

"Hotel now" Kurogane grunted and grabbed Fay by his upper arm and Fay didn't resist becasue he wanted Kuroganes long thick rod in him as soon as possible but not on the street because that was icky and anyone could see them then. Ai Koi-hime smiled and she turned and skipped away because her job was done and Kurogane and Fay were in love with each other and thats the way it should be.

3 3 3 3 3 3

Kurogane carried Fat into the hotel room because Fay had been so overcome with love for Krogane that he fainted as they were walking along and so Kuragane had to carry him which was okay because he didnt mind carrying Fay because he was so light and fir in his arms so perfectyl. Fay had woken up not long after Kurogane has picked him up though and hed decided to just let Kurogane continue carrying him while he admired the ninjas strong arm and sugoi chest and most importantly his massive chinchin (a/n that means penis because my translator said so and translators are never wrong so nyeh) that was at least eleven inches long which was an inch longer than Fays was and Fay knew that because he measured his chinchin all the time (a/n I have to use Japanese for that because my mum might come in and read this and shell yell at me because she thinks that gay people are dirty and wrong which is really sad because their not dont you agree).

Kurogane put Fay onto the bed gently and crouched over him his hands pinning Fay down by his shoulders as he leaned forwards and plundered the delicate mages mouth, their tongues duelling for a few seconds before Fays submitted and let the strong handsome ninja ravage him with no resistance.

"Your mine" Kurogane growled his strong hands tearing Fays clothes away and leaving the pretty man naked on the bed "I can do anything I want to you and you wont resist because your mind and no one can stop me and Ill kill anyone who trys to take you away from me".

"I dont want anyone else than you Kuro-sama" Fay gasped as Kurpganes hand stroked his ondori (a/n that means cock accroding to my translator and Ill use that sometimes as well) roughly and his other hand twisted Fays nipples "If anyone else even looks at me naked Ill kill thema nd then kill myself for cheating on you becaues I woudnt be worthy of you".

"If you kill yourself then Ill myself as well because I want to be at your side fourever and ever and I cant do that if your in tengoku (a/n heaven because where else would an angle like Fay goes when he dies huh) without me so please never leave my side Fay-koi" Kurogane whispered into Fays ears as he licked the side of his nexk and earlobes "Your and angle and I will love you forever".

"Oh Kurogane thats the nicest thing anyones ever said to me" Fay sobbed thrusting upwards into Kuroganes strong hand with his weeping cock "Please Kuro-sama take me now I beg you. I cant wait to have ypur thick manmeat in my delicate ass"!

"Patience Fay-chan" Kurogane said as he licked a line down Fays beatiful pale chest and stomach until he reached the nest of golden curls that lay at the base of Fays sugoi phallus which he took into his mouth and swallowed in one go making Fay gasp and tangle his fragile long fingers in Kuroganes jet black hair. Kurogane sucked and licked at Fays chinchin and ran his tongue over the weeping slit as if it were a delicious ice lolly that he hadn't tasted in ages and ages and ages that was about to be taken away from him.

"Kuro-dono do that again please" Fay panted as Kurogane sucked on his testicles and ran his long tongue up the dorsal vein until it reached the glans where Kurogane dipped his tonge into the meatus. "Oh Im about to ejaculate"

"Dont you dare Fay-chan" Kurogane growled as he pulled his mouth away with a pop sound and kissed Fay on the mouth to let him taste himself and then he flipped Fay over and pinned his slender shoulders to the bed and lifed his rear up so he could spread Fays pale globes to expose the pink rosebud hidden between them which he immediately licked and made Fay shudder with arousal "Im going to take you and your going to scream my name until you cant scream anymore and then Ill cover you with my cum".

2Please" Fay gasped turning his head to look at Kurogain with his perfect topaz eyes and kissable ruby lips "Want you so bad Kuro-dono".

Kurogane lined his thick rod up with Fays secret portal and pushed forwards breaching into that garden of delights in a single thrust and making Fay scream his name in a wonderfully high voice. Kurogane waited for a few seconds until Fay sqirmed under him and then he started to thrust in and out of Fays tight ass hitting a spot inside Fay that made him sqeal Kuroganes name every time and soon they were both about to orgasm and Kurogane didnt have time to pull out so he came in Fays sweet ass and Fays seed spattered all over the bed and stained it pure white because he was so innocent.

Kurogane pulled out of Fay and rolled over with the mages delicate body wrapped in his strong arms and Fay snuggled up to him happily and felt safe and protected from all the evil things in the world. A few minuttes later Fay looked up into Kuroganes ruby eyes and smiled and said "Did I ever tell you that men from my world were capable of having babies"?

3 3 3 3 3 3

YAY it's finished and tell me if you want a sequal where Fay-chan has Kuro-samas perfect children and I might even write it even if no one says they want it because it would be so sugoi and kawaii.


End file.
